dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zebul
Welcome Welcome!! Hey! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. This wiki is meant as a forum for the various works of its founder and shrine keeper himself, Wyvern 0m3g4; be they past, present or future. He hopes you enjoy your stay here as you either browse the collection of characters and stories he has to offer, help in maintaining the wiki, or even joining in on whatever fun new projects he has in store just for Dragon Shrine itself. If you're confused, lost or need guidance, please visit the Dragon Shrine Wiki Rules for guidelines, help and general support. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, please leave a message on the talk pages of those who manage this wiki, such as [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|'The Shrine Keeper, Wyvern 0m3g4']] Yo shrine patron! Welcome to my inner sanctum! Make yourself at home and feel free to participate in helping to maintain and develop this wiki even further. Be sure to leave a signature in his talk page after you finish. If you don't, how will he answer you back?!! Most importantly though, HAVE FUN! Yo Zebul! Hey! Welcome to Dragon Shrine! Hope the color scheme doesn't make things too difficult to read, as I've been told that's a problem in the past. >_< And I apologize for the very late response. Sometime after my last comment on the Mondai Mondai no Mi page, I decided to get some much needed sleep (and now I feel so much better. ^_^) Though I ended up sleeping for 12 or more hours by accident. <_< So... yeah. Anyway, feel free to share your thoughts concerning fanfiction.net, if you still want to that is. If not, I understand. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the annoyance and all. But I'm glad it's still somewhat bearable. As for Seiken Tsukai no World Break, I'm sorry to say I've never really checked it out before. In fact, this is the first I've heard of it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) To put it simply, appearance is where you describe what a race looks like. For example, my Majin are described as looking human, but with pointed ears. I also decided to describe what their usual clothing style consists of; but in your case, you don't have to go that far. In short, the appearance section explains what a race or tribe looks like, and that's it. Biology describes how a race or tribe functions. Like the Kuja tribe, whose biology is different from regular humans, since they always give birth to girls. As for the Majin, their biology makes them more tolerant towards heat, so they can live in a desert a bit easier than other humans. Likewise, Majin can go without water for longer periods than other humans too, which also supports them in dry locations. Biology is also what's used to describe what makes fishmen and merfolk different, such as describing their gills and lungs to allow them to breathe in water and on land. So pretty much, a race's biology section is where you explain what natural traits or abilities everyone in the race has from birth. This can range from super senses like hearing, sight, smell, taste and touch (and since Haki is a sixth sense, maybe they're born with a better control over Haki too,) or they could also be born with super strength and super speed. Other cool stuff could include faster healing, immunities to certain poisons and diseases, an ability to survive in harsh terrain, a unique method of giving birth (if they give birth at all,) and so on. You can also explain the race's digestive system, respiratory system, nervous system, and so on. They could have stronger bones, or even hollow bones like a bird. They may even be able to regenerate lost limbs like the Namekians from Dragon Ball Z. The list is almost endless of what you can get away with when making up wour own race and tribe of people. Hopefully I managed to help without getting too caught up in details and without making things confusing. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'd be willing to give you a hand with the sakkas. And I don't mind if the overall strength is kept a secret. I know how it feels to want to keep things a surprise. lol And sorry if this was a slow reply. As you can see on Ship of Fools, I was pretty busy adding Paul Kia to the wiki, as it was something I've been planning for a week or two. So, go ahead and share with me your plans. I'm all ears. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I see. I guess if I were to write it myself, it'd go something like this: "The sakka race are noted for their well-dressed appearance. Interestingly, this is an important marker for the race, considering they appear identical to humans when nude. And so, one can distinguish a sakka from other races by the fact they seem to wear exquisite clothing on a frequent basis. Clothes can consist of items such as formal dress shirts, sleeveless vests, ties, and white gloves, among many other forms of clothing. Typically, this gives the sakka an appearance reminiscent of high class and nobility, making every member of the race seem distinguised and fashionable, and perhaps even giving off the impression that they may be wealthy." Eh, it's a start, since I don't have much else to go by other than what I see in the infobox. Though I hope it's of some help to you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) You can remove the nudity part if you want to, I don't mind. You could say they look like humans and leave it at that. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm not all too sure what to say about their biology, since I have no idea what their biology is. I'd have to see what your thoughts are on their physical and mental abilities before I can try and write out a detailed and descriptive summary of your idea. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:18, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Fanon Haki? I don't quite understand what you mean there. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Add something Zebul (talk) 11:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh, then yeah, adding something would definitely help out here. You don't even need to write it on the sakka page first. You can tell me here and I can try and write it out for you next. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, Ship of Fools can't allow Haki to behave like that for the time being. We're restricted to using just Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki for any living creature (so long as proper hard work and training has been put into using it,) while Haoshoku Haki can only be given to 8 characters per user (a rule I invented to keep things fair.) If there is any new development or changes done to Haki in the manga, then we'll allow for that alteration to be used on the wiki (within reason, if the alteration has special circumstances or requirements.) If you'd like though, the sakkas could have a natural talent for Haki, much like the Kuja have (and what I have done for my bigfeet.) That means Haki usage would be more common and widespread through the sakkas, and they'd probably have an easier time learning how to use it and even mastering it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:51, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Damn Yeah, sorry about that. :/ Ship isn't exactly an easy place to be when you have huge plans or big ideas, given the whole "don't break canon" rule. But hey, at least there's Sea of Fools (albeit I understand if it isn't the same, since not a lot of users from Ship are on Sea, and Sea tends to be a bit less active than Ship, for example.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:01, April 9, 2015 (UTC)